


Beautiful Haven

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Fluffy, M/M, Pregnant Harry, Water birth, death scare, supportive Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear, god, Lou, bending down to pick up a bag isn't overexerting myself," he huffed and snatched the keys off the table in their hallway. "I'm driving to the hospital, Louis Tomlinson, and if you even dare to try and stop me, you're going to be single faster than you can blink!" </p><p>The blue-eyed boy blinked in astonishment as he watched Harry nearly swing the door open and waddle down the steps to their car. He couldn't resist the amused grin gracing his lips as he grabbed Harry's duffle bag and followed after his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Haven

~6:30 am~

"'Ave we got everything, babe?" Louis asked, helping his overly pregnant boyfriend into his plaid moccasins.

"Got it all, Lou," he hummed and adjusted the beanie over his curls and bent down to grab his overnight bag only to have it abruptly whisked away by his overprotective lover. "Lou!" he huffed, standing erect. "I may be pregnant but I'm not crippled."

"You're straining yourself as it is, already," the shorter male exclaimed. "You heard what Dr. Kingsley said! No over-exertion."

"Dear, god, Lou, bending down to pick up a bag isn't overexerting myself," he huffed and snatched the keys off the table in their hallway. "I'm driving to the hospital, Louis Tomlinson, and if you even dare to try and stop me, you're going to be single faster than you can blink!" 

The blue-eyed boy blinked in astonishment as he watched Harry nearly swing the door open and waddle down the steps to their car. He couldn't resist the amused grin gracing his lips as he grabbed Harry's duffle bag and followed after his boyfriend.

~12:30 pm~

Harry clutched onto his boyfriend's arms as he slowly lowered himself into the large tub. Louis quickly stripped down to his swim shorts and stepped into the water, sitting along the edge and pulled the pregnant lad against him so they were back to chest and interlaced their fingers together. "Better?"

"So much," he sighed, eyes fluttering shut in relief as he rested his head against Louis' shoulder. "That bed was getting so uncomfortable. Although, I feel awkward being naked from the waist down."

The blue-eyed boy chuckled and kissed Harry's temple, squeezing his hands gently. "You were the one that decided on a water birth, yeah?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were gonna be exposed anyway," Louis explained.

"Alright, smart alec," the green-eyed boy rolled his eyes and then flinched when he felt a contraction. He gnawed on his bottom lip and started to pant as the searing pain racked through his body. "Holy shit," he breathed.

"It's almost over," Louis soothed, pulling one of his hands out of Harry's and brushing the damp curls out of his face. "I'm so proud of you."  
The taller male smiled and let out a final breath when the contraction subsided. "Good god, that was painful."

"Mm, the twins must be close then."

"God, I hope so, I'm so tired of being pregnant."

"I thought you loved it?" Louis smirked.

"I did up until a month ago," he spat.

The Doncaster boy giggled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Just a little bit longer."

"Knock, knock," Liam whispered, peeking his head inside the room.

Louis glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Liam followed by Zayn and Niall.   
"Hey, mates, what goes on?"

The boys hesitantly stepped into the room and hovered by the door awkwardly, uncertain whether or not Harry wanted company. Harry turned slightly to see who else was in the room and waved tiredly at his friends. "Hey, guys."

"How are you feeling, mate?" Zayn asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Bloated," Harry snickered.

Niall rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"So when do these little buggers get here?" Liam asked, pulling up a chair by the bed and plopping into it.

"God knows," Harry groaned lolling his head against Louis' shoulder. "I'm so tired, I just want them out."

"Wouldn't blame ya, mate," Zayn half frowned.

~4:30pm~

"Ah! Oh, god," Harry yelped as he rocked back and forth on his hands and knees, forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder as he gripped Louis' forearms tight enough leave marks. He was exhausted, pushing with what strength he had left after being in labor for almost ten hours. 

Louis sat in the water, rubbing his boyfriend's back as the doctor stood behind Harry and dabbed around his entrance. "You're doing well, Harry, I can see the head."  
Harry gritted his teeth as he panted against Louis' shoulder and groaned when he felt the head stretch further. He sunk his teeth into his boyfriend's clothed clavicle when the pain became too unbearable. "I can't do this anymore. I'm exhausted."

"Come on, Haz, we haven't even gotten anywhere. I know you're tired but the babies need you. I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere..."

Harry panted, breathing heavily as he screwed his shut and groaned loudly, feeling the baby's head slip out. The curly brunette let out a relieved gasp and plopped his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder. Next came the shoulders until the baby slipped out into the water. The doctor made quick work of wiping the blood off the baby's face before bringing the baby out of the water and handing the infant to Louis.

"It's a little girl," the doctor informed as the infant started wailing. "Congratulations."  
Louis' eyes widened, tears springing to his eyes as he held the baby close to his chest and angled her so Harry could see. "Hazza, look what we've brought into the world."

Harry was already exhausted, body weak and sore. He glanced up through cloudy eyes and smiled dazedly at the tiny child. "Hi, Aimee..." he murmured.

"Alright, Harry, just relax until baby number two is ready," Dr. Kingsley said, patting his shoulder.

Harry nodded and got off his hands and knees, leaning against the wall of the tub. He wasn't ready to deliver his next baby. He was already fighting to keep himself awake as he sat in the bloody water, legs spread and waiting for the next contraction. 

Louis sat across from Harry after the doctor allowed him to the cut chord and lightly bounced the whimpering girl. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Pl-Please..." he whispered outstretching his arms as his boyfriend placed their new daughter in his arms. The taller boy smiled softly as he stroked the baby girl's cheek. "Hi, sweet girl. You're so beautiful, yes you are."

"One more, Haz, just one more," Louis smiled and rubbed his leg. "Do you feel anything?" Harry was about to respond when his eyes suddenly drooped and the baby started to slip out of his arms. Louis was quick to catch Aimee and pulled her back into his arms as his boyfriend suddenly went limp. "Haz? Harry?!"

A nurse in purple scrubs quickly checked Harry's pulse, murmuring something to the doctor and a nurse in green scrubs. Louis tried to listen intently as the nurse in green scrubs quickly rushed to the phone and dialed upstairs for an operating room. 

"What's going on? What's wrong with him?" The blue eyed boy asked frantically, watching as two nurses lifted Harry out of the water and placed him on a gurney. "Where are you taking him? What's happening?!"  
Dr. Kingsley didn't have time to respond to Louis, alerting her staff to get Harry up to the OR immediately and quickly left with the two nurses while another nurse with pinks scrubs took Aimee from Louis and set her on the weighing table. Louis stepped out of the bloody water, grabbing the towel from the edge of the tub and dried off his shorts. 

"Miss, miss, what's happened? Why'd they take him away? What about the baby?" Louis fired questions at the young woman jotting down Aimee's information.

The petite woman smiled sadly and set the clipboard down. "Mr. Styles was hemorrhaging and your child was suffocating. They had to rush him to the OR and deliver the baby."

"H-Hemorrhaging?" Louis' face paled. He had read up on that during Harry's pregnancy and the result had never been positive. "H-He's going to be okay, r-right? Hazza's gonna m-make it, yeah?"

The blonde woman smiled slightly and clapped her hands on Louis' shoulders before she brought him into a hug. "We have the best surgeons in London, Mr. Tomlinson," she assured. "Mr. Styles is going to be just fine. As well your baby."

The Doncaster fought the tears at bay and allowed the woman's comfort while he prayed to whatever deity was up there that his boyfriend and new baby would pull through.

***  
"What's taking so long?" Louis groaned, pacing the waiting room while the other three lads watched their mate put himself into a panic.

"Louis, come sit down, you're making us all nervous," Liam scolded lightly, getting out of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and walking up to Louis. "I'm sure he's fine, Lou."

"You know Haz, he's a fighter," Niall chimed with a wide grin hoping it'd ease some of the older male's worries. 

"It's been two hours!" The Doncaster boy spat, running his fingers through his hair for the thousandth time. "He should be out by now!"

"Maybe visiting Aimee in the nursery will do you some good," Zayn suggested and Louis shot him a glare.

"No! I'm not going to see her without Harry..."

Before Zayn had a chance to respond, Dr. Kingsley entered the waiting room and all the boys jumped up, rushing to the older woman. "Well?" Louis exclaimed.

"Harry is alright and so is the baby. However, he'll never be able to deliver children again. In order to stop the bleeding we had to remove his uterus," Dr. Kingsley explained.  
Each boy sighed in relief, feeling the weight lift off all of their shoulders that their close friend and child had pulled through. 

"And the baby?" Liam asked, hopeful.

"Another little girl. 5 pounds, 8 ounces," she smiled genuinely. "She's in the nursery with her sister."

"They're okay...." Louis gasped in relief, smiling giddily. "Can I see my boyfriend? Please!"

"Go right ahead, Louis," she giggled gesturing down the hall. "He's in room 221."  
The blue-eyed boy's eyes brightened and he grinned happily before he nearly sped down the hall and into room 221, stopping at the door when he saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, face pale from the overexertion of childbirth. He quietly stepped into the room closing the door behind him and walked up to the tired lad.

Louis pushed Harry's curls out of his face and kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger before he pulled away. Harry stirred awake, smiling hazily up at his boyfriend. "Lou..." he groaned.

"Yeah, baby, it's me," he smiled softly and caressed his cheek. "Bloody scared me, Haz."

"M'sorry," he mumbled, eyes falling heavy from fatigue. "The baby..."

"Another girl, Hazza. She's healthy and in the nursery with her sister," he assured, sitting on the edge of the bed and grasping his lover's icy hand. "God, Haz, you're freezing!"

"Hold me?" he yawned.

Louis' managed stifle his giggle and adjusted himself on the bed, curling himself around Harry and pulled him against his body so they were spooning. "So what's her name gonna be?"

"Haven."

"Haven?" Louis queried. 

"Mhm," the curly brunette mumbled, pulling Louis' arms around his body tighter. "Because Aimi means 'beautiful love' and Haven speaks for itself, so in a way we've got our beautiful haven."


End file.
